


Anniversary Gifts

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Tony had had it all planned out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



Tony had had it all planned out.

The jacuzzi was bubbling, the steam coming up off the water as the bubbles swirled about the smooth, sweet smelling water. He had wine glasses set up so that they could drink right there in the water, Peter's warm, naked back pressed against Tony's chest as they relaxed in the hot water.

It was their anniversary. 

One whole year of Peter continuing to, amazingly, want Tony as more than a mentor, more than a friend, more than a superhero or scientific companion. A year of dragging Peter down on the sofa to kiss and bite at his skin, a year of breakthroughs in the lab and furniture breaks in the bedroom. 

A year -- and Tony had wanted it, this, their anniversary, to be perfect.

He's never been great at gifts.

He'd really thought he'd nailed it this time.

Jacuzzi, wine, Peter's smooth, wet, naked skin against his, and, of course, gourmet chocolates imported from Belgium, sweet delicacies that, Tony is told, cost enough to put a kid through a semester of college.

But Tony's perfect, romantic anniversary night fell sideways when Peter's limbs went jerky, when he flopped over, getting a face full of bubbles and a mouth full of water, when Tony had to drag him out of the jacuzzi, yelling Peter's name, cursing and heart going a mile a minute, and Peter, suddenly, somehow, high as a goddamn fucking kite.

Really, how was Tony supposed to know the fucking chocolates were going to be drugged with something as innocuous as coffee? You'd think they'd put that sort of thing on the label. (FRIDAY checks. They do.)

He ends up tucking Peter into bed once he stops trying to climb the wall (or Tony, for that matter) despite being as coordinated as a fish on land and tripping over his own feet while forgetting how to stick and unstick from things (like Tony, for instance).

Climbing in after him, Tony slides under the blankets and sighs. He curls up around Peter, Peter wriggling in the sheets until he has his nose shoved right into Tony's neck as he begins to snore. Tony snorts and runs a hand through Peter's hair, soft and still damp, already curling from the heat of the jacuzzi.

Tony thinks that his actual gift--the ring in the black box on the bedside table--is at least sure to go over better than this disaster of a romantic night in. 

... though maybe he should've bought that life-size Millennium Falcon after all just in case.

  
(Peter does, in fact, love the ring. He doesn't love his coffee-laced-chocolate-induced hangover though. The life-size Millennium Falcon does, in fact, show up a day later, and take up residence in the entire southside training grounds and fields of the Avengers compound because it won't fit anywhere else.

Not that Peter cares about that.

_Life-size Millennium Falcon._ That's definitely where they're getting married.)


End file.
